What If It Had All Gone Differently?
by Musicality95
Summary: Begins in the episode "Silly Love Songs" and does have some plot lines from the other episodes too!  What if it had all gone differently on that one day?  I don't own Glee :
1. Chapter 1: The First Change

Hey people of the modern world! This is my first Glee fanfiction! I think it's a lot better than my other one and this actually has the real characters! :) Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Glee, or any of its characters!

* * *

><p>"Did you like it?" Blaine asked him.<p>

"Honestly, I've never had a guy sing to me before. Actually, nobody has ever sung to me before." Jeremiah answered.

Blaine smiled. Kurt, sitting next to him, frowned deeply.

"But I just got fired. Nobody knew that I was gay." Jeremiah said.

"I'm sure they did. Look at your hair." Kurt replied angrily.

"Kurt!" Blaine said quickly.

"No, It's okay. Hey I know this place in Lima, Breadstix. Do you want to meet me there at seven tonight?"

"Sounds great!" Blaine answered excitedly. "I'll see you there!"

Jeremiah walked off, leaving Blaine with a very angry Kurt.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"You wouldn't care." Kurt answered and with that, walked off.

_What the hell?_ Blaine thought. _Just what was_ that _about?_

He walked off, still confused, but super excited for his date that night.

* * *

><p>First chapter! I have like 10 or something finished...but I will get those up after this one is actually posted!<p>

R&R! Reviews make Brittany happy!


	2. Chapter 2: In Love With Someone Else

CHAPTER TWOOOOO! Hope ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: I would definitely love it, but I do not own Glee or the characters! I also do not own "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift!

* * *

><p>"<em>God damn it!<em>" Kurt yelled when he was back in his Dalton room. "_Why am I so damn stupid!_"

Kurt punched the wall, and then flopped onto his black couch at the center of the room.

"I can't do this anymore! I can't tell someone how I feel about them when they're off with someone else! What if he found out how much I loved him? Would he still be off? Would he feel the same with Jeremiah-what's-his-name? Or would he feel the same about me?"

He got up and walked over to his laptop and opened iTunes, his refuge when things went wrong.

"Let's see…what good songs do I have?" Kurt thought aloud. "Oh, who cares? I'll put it on shuffle." So he did so and flopped back onto the couch.

Of course, the first song playing was Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

"Why do I even have this on my iPod?" Kurt asked himself. "It's this kind of day when this kind of song just needs to go die."

Of course on the chorus, he started singing along.

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home, I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, this night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone, I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you."

The last lines meant a lot to that moment for Kurt as he sang them: "Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you."

"Why? Why did he have to go and be in love with that someone else? I wish that he did know how I felt." Kurt said, now listening to his version of Defying Gravity that he had Mr. Schue record and texting Mercedes: Horrible day. K.

"Why don't I just go shout out to the living world? I sure want to now!" Kurt said. "I would scream, 'I love Blaine Anderson with all of my heart and he just left with someone else! ' That would get his attention!"

Little did he know, the same Blaine Anderson was standing outside of his room.

* * *

><p>HA! My first somewhat good cliffhanger!<p>

R&R! Reviews make Brittany happy!


	3. Chapter 3: Close Call

For anybody who might have read my fanfiction, here's Chapter Three! :D

Disclaimer: I still do not own the supermegafoxyawesomehot show that is Glee! Or its characters. Even though I wish that I did so badly!

* * *

><p>Blaine had come back to Dalton a few minutes after Kurt had left. He still wondered what was wrong. As he thought on the way to his room, he heard the countertenor singing along to a Taylor Swift song. He stood by the door, listening to the voice. <em>He can sing.<em> Blaine thought to himself.

When the song finished, Blaine smiled, and prepared to go into the room.

Then he stopped. Kurt was talking to himself. In the background, he heard the recording of Defying Gravity that Kurt had shown him before.

"…I wish that he did know how I felt. Why don't I go shout out to the living world? I sure want to now! I would scream I love Blaine Anderson with all of my heart…"

_Oh my god._ Blaine thought. _Is, is it true? I didn't know! Well I can't go in there now! But what should I do? Ummm…_

Suddenly, the doorknob started to turn.

_Crap!_ Blaine thought.

He ran a ways down the hall then started to walk the rest of the way to make it look like he had been the whole time.

Kurt walked out of the door, turned, and found a familiar back of a head.

"Blaine!"

Blaine turned around. "Yeah?"

"Can-can I talk to you?"

"Sorry, Kurt, but it's like 5 already, and it still takes an hour to get to Lima. How about we do coffee in the morning?"

"Um, okay. Have…fun…"

_Oh, I so hope that I didn't mess that up._

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Reviews make Brittany happy!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Birds Can't Talk

Sorry that it's really really realllllllly short, but here's Chapter Four!

Disclaimer: Glee and its characters are not mine.

* * *

><p>Kurt turned and ran back into the room, not bothering to close the door again. He ran and flopped onto his bed and bawled his eyes out.<p>

"AAAAAAAH! WHY CAN'T I BE LIKE HIM?" Kurt yelled into his pillow while sniffling.

_I can't do this._ Kurt thought. I just can-wait. _I remember many a time when a simple ballad would work for all of those girls…_

Kurt glanced over at Pavarotti. "How do you suppose that I could do this?"

"Chirp!"

"Maybe not the best idea, to ask a bird…"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Reviews are good, like feeding rainbows to Lord Tubbington!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I GOT A REVIEW! THANK YOUU SOOOOOOO MUCH AnnielovesKlaine! *cyber hug!* Well, anyways... here's Ch-ch-ch-chapter Five!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Plain and simple... XD

* * *

><p>Blaine got changed out of his Dalton uniform, and chose a conservative black long-sleeved shirt with a navy sweater, and jeans. He left his room and started walking down the hall, when he was almost hit by Kurt's door. A very bedraggled Kurt with red rimmed eyes staggered out clumsily.<p>

"Kurt! What happened?"

"Oh! I, um, didn't see you there… I was just, um, thinking about McKinley."

"Oh." Blaine said sheepishly. "Okay, well…I'm going to, um, go. Bye…"

He quickly walked outside to his car and got in. He turned it on and heard the familiar hum. He turned on the radio and heard the real version of Defying Gravity playing.

"Huh. That's weird. They never play this on the radio. At least not on my channel."

But he thought no more about this. Instead, he drove off to Breadstix.

When he got there, Jeremiah was waiting inside the doors for him.

"Hey handsome. I got a table already." He said. "It's over there."

He pointed to a table for two, lit with only a candle.

"Oh." Blaine said. When Jeremiah first talked, he blushed, but he just wasn't feeling those butterflies that he thought that he should have. The only time he ever felt butterflies around Jeremiah was…sitting with Kurt.

_Maybe…_

* * *

><p>Hey, coming back early. See you in a little while. B.<p>

"Shit!" Kurt said aloud.

He didn't have that much time to perfect his plan, since Blaine was apparently going to be there sooner than planned. He had the sign that said, "Come up to my dorm. K.", he had the sofa and pillows all clean, he had candles burning in some places, he had his door open, and he had soft music playing in the background. But what was missing?

"A song!" Kurt yelled.

Quickly, he ran to his iTunes and flipped through his music.

Then he found a song.

"Perfect."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked curiously from the doorway.

"Hello Blaine." Kurt said, taking his arm and feeling a blast of warmth as he led Blaine to his couch.

"What, what is this?" Blaine asked.

"This is for you, of course!" Kurt answered. "Duh!"

"Um, okay, but what is this about?"

"You'll see."

Kurt walked over to his laptop and brought up his song.

"Where do I begin, my love? Starting with the things I haven't said enough of, starting with the day you change my life, and ending with how you changed my life. Where do I begin?"

Kurt started swaying with the music. Blaine thought about the song. _This reminds me of that day on the stairs. I was late to practice, and he was there. I was curious about why he didn't have a uniform on, but he asked where I was going._

"Where do I belong if you're not here? 'Cause this is way beyond my darkest fear. I don't know where I end or where I start, each mile in between is way too far. Where do I begin?

_I told him that there was an impromptu performance that I had to get to soon or I would be late for the crowd. He asked if our glee club was actually cool. I told him that the Warblers were rockstars here. He seemed pretty appalled by that._

"I've always counted all my blessings, knowing you'd defend me and stand by my side. If only I didn't lose my senses each time I intended those words to come out right. Where do I begin, my love?"

I _told him that I knew a shortcut, so we took it to the common room._

"Maybe with the morning you brought me the sun. Maybe with the stars from outer space. You took a few and lit up my face. Where do I begin?"

_We raced down the hall, and I took him someplace to stand so I could join the ranks at my starting place._

"I've always counted all my blessings, knowing you'd defend my, stand by my side. If only I didn't lose my senses each time I intended those words to come out right."

_We sang Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. I glanced over at him quite a few times. I thought that he was pretty cute. But his eyes were on me the whole time._

"Where do I begin, my love? I always read the last page instead of the first one. There's no need to rush it all in. I love you and I'll say it again. Where do I begin?"

_After we went for coffee with Wes and David, my two besties, and he asked if we were gay. I said only I was. He told us how he went to McKinley and was in New Directions, but they always didn't get that well of a reception._

"Oh, where do I begin? And where should we begin?"

_Then he came here._

The song came to a close.

"Well?" Kurt asked.

"That sounded great for your voice." Blaine answered.

"I meant, did you like it?"

"I _loved_ it, Kurt." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt felt butterflies as Blaine pulled him down to sit next to him.

"Thank you for this. Tonight wasn't all that I had hoped that it would be. I hope next Friday will be better."

_Next Friday?_ Kurt thought.

"Jeremiah is taking me bowling." Blaine said, as if reading Kurt's mind.

"Oh." Kurt said. "Well, I guess that was it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm going to TRY and update every day or so, but I have summer school, and golf, AND band that I have to work around!<p>

R&R! Reviews good. Brittany like eat reviews. *Facepalm*


	6. Chapter 6: Pav?

Okay! Here's the next chapter! I'm really sorry if it sounds super OOC, but I haven't exactly read over this part again recently...

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Amidst my personal fantasies, there is a voice that assures me that I do not own Glee or its characters.

* * *

><p>"It didn't work." Kurt said when he was sure that Blaine had left.<p>

He changed into something more comfortable and flopped on his bed, texting Mercedes.

Plan didn't work. K.

Seconds later: That boy better realize what he's missing before Regionals on Monday! M.

_Oh. That's right. Regionals is a few days from now. Tomorrow is Friday!_ Kurt thought.

He replied: I don't think so… K.

I'm sure that he will. M.

He doesn't love me. K.

Aw HELL to the no, Kurt! He loves you! Go and talk to Wes and David tonight. M.

Okay that's a good idea. K.

Kurt walked down the hallway past Blaine's room to the room that the two other boys shared.

"Hey Wes? David?"

"Kurt!" Wes said excitedly. "What's up?"

"Um, I wanted to ask about Blaine."

"About how he LOVES you?" David popped up from the couch?

"He doesn't."

"Of course he does! You're all he ever talked about after the day at the coffee shop!" Wes sighed. "It got annoying after a while."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah! He just can't put his feelings into real words." David added.

"Oh okay…Then I guess I'm gonna go then."

"Okay! Remember! There's Warbler practice tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp!" Wes said.

"See ya!" David added.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt woke up at 8:30 am.<p>

"So. Tired."

Luckily, there was coffee on his bedside table with a note: See ya at Warblers practice! B.

"Well that was nice… And it's a latte! Wow. He knows my order!" Kurt said with a smile.

Pavarotti chirped in agreement from the table.

Kurt went and got dressed in his uniform. Pavarotti started chirping again, but louder.

"That's weird. He almost never chirps this loud." Kurt mumbled.

Suddenly, the chirping stopped.

"Pavarotti?" Kurt asked. He walked in and found a lifeless yellow lump on the floor of the golden cage. "Oh."

Kurt went back to change, this time into black pants, a long-sleeve black shirt, a black vest, black shoes, and added a black tie to top it off. It was then time for Warbler practice. He gathered up his sheet music with wet eyes and walked to Warbler practice, crying over the prized bird and thinking of a song to sing in his honor.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this goes into "Original Song" but it's changed up a <span>little<span> bit...I might post more than one today...

R&R! Reviews are like Klainebows for me!


	7. Chapter 7: Epiphany

Chapter Seven! For anyone who has followed me thus far, I'm soooo sorry if a character seems OOC to you! There are probably going to be more characters who seem OOC in the next several chapters! ANYWAYS...XD Enjoy!

I loves you guys! *cyber hugs*

Disclaimer: Hello. I do not own Glee. Thank you. Goodbye.

* * *

><p>He walked into practice just as Blaine was talking about changing the color of ties from blue and red to red and blue, or something like that. All eyes turned to the latecomer.<p>

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"Pavarotti…he's…dead…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"I know that we're all here to sing background behind Blaine for every Pink song known to mankind, but I'd like to sing a song in honor of Pav. He really inspired me with his love of music."

Kurt passed along a cassette tape. Music started in the background.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise."

The other Warblers, including Blaine, started to pick up the rhythm.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free.

"Blackbird fly…blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night."

It was then that Blaine started to question himself. _What the hell is happening?_ He thought.

"Blackbird fly…blackbird fly. Into the light of the dark black night."

_I-I-I don't think that I like Jeremiah…I love Kurt._ He realized. Then he got an idea.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were waiting for this moment to arise."

The music faded out. Blaine had to use all of his insanity NOT to jump up and kiss Kurt senseless.

"T-t-thank y-you." Kurt said, sniffling.

"Okay. Let's get back to the meeting. Medley rig-" Wes started to say.

"Wait." Blaine said.

"Yes, Junior Warbler Blaine?"

"As much as I appreciate singing lead for you, I think that we are going to lose Regionals."

Everyone gasped, including Kurt, who stared at Blaine with disbelief.

"We should sing a duet."

Everyone started talking about this probability. *bang bang*

"Hey! Calm down! Who says that Blaine should sing with someone else?" Wes asked.

Everyone put their hands up except for the council.

"Hey, go ahead and put my name on that audition list guys." Kurt whispered loudly.

"No. No auditions. I want to sing with Kurt."

"Everyone who wants Blaine to sing with Junior Warbler Kurt?"

All hands went up, including the ones of the council members. David had both of his hands up.

"David! One hand!" Wes barked at his fellow council member and best friend.

"It's not my fault that I want the clueless hobbit to sing with the one that loves him with no reply!"

"Oh, in that case…" Wes put his other hand up.

* * *

><p>I don't know how many chapters I will post today...But stay tuned for more!<p>

R&R! Please?


	8. Chapter 8: Threats and New Love

HEY! IT'S CHAPTER EIGHT! WOOHOO!

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the show that is Glee...

* * *

><p>Kurt walked back to his room with a new purpose. Unfortunately, an unfriendly face stopped him in his tracks.<p>

"What are you doing singing a duet with MY boyfriend?" Jeremiah yelled in his face.

"It's for a competition!"

"That doesn't make a difference. Blaine is MINE. If you try something, moisturizer boy, you'll be lucky if you even have a face to put all your beauty products on."

"Um…okay…" Kurt said, sheepishly.

"GOT IT?"

"Y-y-yes."

"GOOD. Now get out of my face before I punch yours in."

Kurt backed off, then walked the other direction. Little did Jeremiah know, there was someone "important" to him watching and listening.

* * *

><p>Blaine went back to his room and paced around. He was sure what he wanted, especially after seeing what he saw in the courtyard.<p>

He called Jeremiah, with no reply. He sent a text: Call me. Now. B.

Soon after, he got a text: Busy, can't. J.

Where are you? B.

Home. J.

Then call me! NOW. B.

No.

No. The most simple answer that could be sent. Also the one that made Blaine go over the top with anger. Of course. Jeremiah thought of Blaine as his. Not as a boyfriend. Just a stupid possession that wouldn't hurt, and that he could kiss whenever. He called Jeremiah, this time with an answer.

"Yeah? This needs to be quick, because I'm really busy."

"We need to talk."

In the background: "Who's that MyMy?"

"Who. Is. That?"

"Um, my mother."

"MYMY! Come on! The movie is about to start!"

"WHO IS THAT JEREMIAH?"

"It's Kristina. My girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend. You were cheating on me?"

"Nope. I had her first. I just wanted to try something new. She was okay with it, so I pretended to be gay."

"What the hell? What is WRONG with you!"

"I'm just awesome."

"That's it. We are over. Get back to touching your girlfriend. And stay away from me. AND KURT."

"Wait, what?"

"I saw you in the courtyard earlier."

"Damn it!"

"JEREMIAH WILSON JAMES! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"HOLD ON KRISSYPOO! Fine. I won't touch you or your little friend. Bye."

"Goodbye. Forever."

Blaine hung up, then blocked Jeremiah's number completely. He didn't need to hear a girl moaning his ex-boyfriend's name.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked from the doorway.

"No. Jeremiah isn't gay. He was messing with me." Blaine bawled.

Kurt walked up to him and sat down on Blaine's couch, motioning for him to sit next to him. Blaine sat, and Kurt put his arm around him. "It's okay. It happens to the best of us."

"B-but, I had thought that we had something special."

"You might have at some point, but I bet you that he has done this before."

"But it doesn't make it any good, Kurt!"

"You just have to get over it."

"I don't think that I can completely anymore."

"Yes you can." Kurt said, then leaned over and kissed Blaine passionately.

Blaine returned the kiss, placing his hand in the small of Kurt's back. Kurt ran his hand through Blaine's hair, loosening the gelled-over curls. After a couple minutes, Kurt pulled away.

"Well?"

"I'm over it." Blaine said, taking Kurt back to his lips.

* * *

><p>"I think I like your hair curly and normal like that." Kurt said. "Although, I will personally kill you if you mess my perfectly styled hair up."<p>

"Will you really?" Blaine asked.

"No, of course not." Kurt answered, pulling Blaine close.

"We need to go on an honest-to-god real date."

"Wait, what?" Kurt said, confusedly, and pulled back.

"I want to take you out somewhere special so that I can call you my boyfriend. Is that okay?" Blaine said, matter-of-factly.

"I'd love to call you my boyfriend. Would Breadstix be okay?"

"If we can get over Jeremiah, that would be great! How about we go right after Regionals and we can ask all of your New Directions friends to join us?" Blaine asked.

"Perfect. Now though, we have to work on our song. What do you have in mind?"

"Candles by Hey Monday."

"What happened to your top 40s regime?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"I want it to symbolize us." Blaine said, giving him a kiss.

"That sounds lovely."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if that all sounded SUPER OOC, but, you know...whatevs.<p>

R&R! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!


	9. Chapter 9: Regionals!

Chapter Nine! Yay!

Disclaimer: This is an automated message sent by Musicality95. She does not own Glee. This has been an automated message sent by Musicality95.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. Regionals." Kurt said.<p>

It was their turn to go onstage.

"Can someone die from nervousness?"

"What, is someone nervous?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Completely."

"You can do this! You've sung in front of people before!"

"But this is my first solo at competition…"

"Just think that there's no one there, and that you're singing to me."

"Okay." Kurt said, walking to the stage to get in formation.

"From Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Applause. The Warblers started the rhythm and Kurt stepped forward. Mercedes and Rachel, sitting in the audience, looked at each other in surprise.

"The power lights went out, and I am all alone, I don't really care at all, not answering my phone."

Then Blaine stepped forward. The two girls looked each other, now understanding, with smiles.

"All the games you played, the promises you made, can't finish what you started, only darkness still remains…"

Kurt and Blaine continued singing, until soon enough, the song was over.

Right after, Blaine jumped into the next song. After that was done, they walked together, holding hands to their seats, Kurt now carrying a box that Rachel handed to him, saying, "Throw these into the audience on our second song. They will make sense if you listen."

* * *

><p>The music started playing for Rachel, who was standing alone onstage with her glittery pink microphone. She started singing unfamiliar words.<p>

"What have I done? Wish I could run, away from this ship going under…Just trying to help out everyone else…"

Then it hit Kurt. "They're doing original songs!" He said to Blaine.

After the song ended, everyone else was onstage. The next song started to play.

"Yeah you may think that I'm a zero. But hey, everyone you wanna be, gotta start it off like me! You may say that I'm a freakshow…"

"I don't care."

"But hey, give it just a little time. I betcha gonna change your mind!

"All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, it ain't so hard to take, that's right, cause I know someday you'll be screaming my name, and I'll just look away, that's right."

Kurt opened the box, and took out one of the foam fingers. He showed one to Blaine, who answered with a nod. Kurt threw the contents of the box into the audience as they started to sing their chorus.

"Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear! Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down, baby I don't care. Keep it up, I'm tuning up to fade you out, you wanna be, you wanna be, a loser like me, a loser like me!"

The song went on, and Kurt stood up, screaming loud for his original school, followed by others. When the song was over, they all went backstage, waiting for results. Soon enough, they were all called out. The lady talked for a little bit, but Kurt was zoned out.

* * *

><p>"The winner is…New Directions! Congrats! You're going to Nationals!"<p>

Everyone stayed silent, and stricken.

"We lost?" Wes said.

"Oh. My. God. We're going to Nationals." Rachel piped up.

Then it caught on. Everybody started cheering and jumping up and down. Kurt went over to Rachel and Mercedes, who were standing together.

"Great job guys!" Kurt said, hugging them both.

"That was amazing Kurt! So…are you two together?"

"Actually, I had a question. Would you guys all like to come with me and Blaine to Breadstix together?"

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! It will make me happy! And it will give me much encouragement for my three-day tournament!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Breadstix Party!

Again, sorry if it sounds OOC, and I think the most OOC-ness is in the next couple chapters, but most of it is actually talked about...Anyways, here is CHAPTER TEN!

Dislaimer: I wish I could say that I do, but I don't own Glee...

* * *

><p>Later, when everybody was in normal clothes and hungry, they all went to Breadstix. Kurt and Blaine sat together, waiting for everyone else. First there was Quinn, who looked like she had been crying.<p>

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Finn. He finally got over me and is now with Rachel again. I guess he understood what she was singing about in her song."

"Just get over it. You can live without guys for a while. Trust me."

"Whatever. I just want to be queen."

Next to arrive was Finn and Rachel, holding hands, followed by Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Puck and Lauren, Tina and Mike, Artie and Brittany, then Wes and David.

"Hey guys!" Kurt said.

"Kurt!" Mercedes said excitedly. She came over and grabbed him from the table to give him a hug, then dragged him over to the corner to talk.

"Dish." She said.

"Okay, so here's the deal. That first plan didn't work, you know, the whole trying to be a hopeless romantic thing? Then I was confronted by Jeremiah, who Blaine found out was not gay, and then it was like WHOA: epiphany."

"Wait, what? Just tell me: are you two together?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Mercedes yelled with glee.

"Okay… that was so un-Mercedes-like…" Kurt said.

"Sorry bout that…" She said. "How about we go eat?"

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>The night went on, and the New Directions, plus Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David, talked about relationships and how everyone's lives were. Then Kurt thought about something.<p>

"How is Karofsky?"

Everyone gasped. Rachel replied first after a long pause that had followed.

"Um, he's, well, he's not really bullying anyone anymore. I think he might have learned his lesson. I think he found out how we feel when the football team sang with us."

"What?"

"Loooong story."

"Well, do you think it might be safe for me to come back to McKinley?"

"Wait what?" Blaine asked, surprised.

"I miss everyone of you guys! Dalton isn't anything like McKinley. Plus, Mom and Dad won't have to pay for my boarding anymore!"

"Do you really want to leave Dalton, Kurt?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, I do. I miss the hallways, and the stage, and my family of you guys and Mr. Schue."

"Then I'm coming too."

"What?" Kurt asked Blaine in obvious surprise.

"I want to make sure that you're safe."

"But, you're just like me. You'll be treated the same way!"

"Kurt, I've been saying since I met you that you should have courage. It's about time that I use my own advice."

"But…"

"No, Kurt. I want this now, as I want to stay with you. I've only just realized that I really love you a little bit ago, and I can't lose that love now. I don't want to lose my first love."

"But you loved Jeremiah."

"That wasn't love. That was pining over some guy who I actually thought liked me back, and didn't."

"Who is Jeremiah?" Santana asked, questioning.

"My first boyfriend who turned out straight and already had a girlfriend."

"Hmmm…" She said, turning to the girls and Kurt. "Sleepover? We need to talk."

"Wait, about what?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm gonna write a "revenge" scene for the girls, but I need help with some of the fake names...It would be nice if they had the same starting letter, but I need better ones for Kurt, Brittany, and Quinn! Please review or PM me! Thanks!<p>

R&R! It would be verrrry nice!


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge

Okay, so revenge scene time! Thank you for the name suggestions! (Especially Violethillbeautiful!) There is some new Faberry friendship, and stuff, just be prepared! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the first ever Operation Get Revenge on the Idiot That Is Named Jeremiah Sleepover." Santana said to all of the McKinley girls and Kurt after they had left Breadstix and came over to her house.<p>

"Yes!" Lauren said. "Hard-core revenge!"

"This will be interesting…" Quinn said.

"I already have some ideas!" Rachel piped up.

"And what would they be, Manhands?" Quinn asked.

"Okay, so this Jeremiah guy was thought to be gay, and was only pretending, right? So I was thinking that if you, Santana, and Brittany still have your Cheerios uniforms, we may be able to use the power of seduction."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked, suspiciously.

"I mean, we get Jeremiah with you three, take pictures, and send them over to his "loving" girlfriend, who will break up with him, making his life a living hell."

"Whoa, Hard-core Berry." Santana said.

"I kind of like this Rachel. A lot better than usual Rachel." Quinn added.

"Thanks, Quinn."

"Wait, but what will this do for us?" Kurt asked.

"We make his life a living hell, so you and Blaine have a nice big weight off of your shoulders, and ride Klainebows all the way to McKinley." Rachel said.

"Go Berry!" Quinn said, giving her a high five.

"What's a Klainebow?" Brittany asked.

"Boo, it's my and Blaine's name, Klaine, turned into a rainbow." Kurt said.

"Ooooh. Can Lord Tubbington eat them?"

"Oh goodness." Tina said.

* * *

><p>The next day, after sleeping, eating food, and getting facials, the girls enacted their revenge.<p>

"I think we need something to stay in touch, and some nicknames to keep our actual names under wraps. Also, our Cheerios need different names too." Rachel said as they started their real planning.

"I think that's actually a pretty good idea." Kurt said. "I think my dad has a bunch of walkie-talkies that he keeps somewhere."

"Great." Rachel said. "Now we need names and jobs."

They spent half an hour making a list that looked like this:

Rachel: Star: Supervisor

Tina: Streak: First Photographer

Lauren: Zizes: Second Photographer

Kurt: Kacey: Voice Recorder/ Random guy at coffee shop who knows when J will arrive

Mercedes: Melanie: Video Camera

Brittany: Bethany: Seducer

Santana: Suka: Seducer

Quinn: Quiana: Seducer

Jeremiah: Jerkwad: Victim/Target

"Ready to enact some revenge, girls?" Rachel asked, now donning a black winter coat with a hood, and her hair in her face, with a walkie-talkie in the pocket along with their list.

"Yeah!" They all cried. All of them had changed clothes like Rachel, so that they wouldn't be recognized.

Brittany had her hair in low pigtails and was wearing her Cheerios uniform. Santana wore her uniform, with her hair perfectly straight and super heavy eyeliner. Quinn also had her uniform, with her hair in a high ponytail, and with lots of makeup, courtesy of Kurt of course. Kurt, himself had his hair in his face, wearing it like Sam had his. He wore baggy jeans and a large sweatshirt that he borrowed from Finn. Mercedes wore her bright zebra jacket, and had her hair straightened by Kurt. Tina and Lauren dressed in all black and added black paint on her cheeks. They went through their plan one more time, then headed to the coffee shop where Kurt and Blaine went all the time, and where Jeremiah was a regular at.

* * *

><p>"Let's do this." Kurt said, entering the coffee shop with Mercedes and going up to the counter. "So, what do you want, Melanie?"<p>

"I would like an iced caffe mocha, Kacey."

"Okay!" Kurt ordered the drinks, and they sat at the table and got their equipment started right as Jeremiah came in.

He walked up to the long line that was forming, and Brittany and Santana walked up right behind him, then accidentally bumped into him.

"Hey wha?-Heyyy. How ya doin' girls?"

"We're doing great. What's your name pretty boy?" Santana asked seductively.

"J-Jeremiah." He said, mouth wide open.

"Well, Jeremiah. How about you order our drinks, and then we can sit all together, and then kiss you senseless?"

"Th-that sounds amazing."

Jeremiah got their order, which was a mocha for each of them, with whipped cream. They sat at a circular table, and Santana started talking again.

"So how old are you?"

"17."

"Oh, that's our ages."

"Really? That's cool."

"Yeah, and what's really cool?" Santana said. "I'm a slut."

"Oh."

"Uhhuh. We both are. Right, Bethany?"

"Sure are, Suka."

"So, how about that kissing?"

"Okay."

Santana leaned over and started kissing him hard. She licked at his lips until their tongues met in the middle.

"I want some!" Brittany said.

"Um, okay, come here hottie."

They then kissed, and Santana joined. Brittany left so that Santana could make her offer.

"So," she said into his mouth, "My place, seven, get it on, threesome?"

"That sounds hot."

"I'll take that as a yes." Santana said, kissing his earlobe so she could make sure that her microphone was still there and working, and giving a thumbs up to the photographers.

"See you later JayJay." Santana said, as she and Brittany left the coffee shop.

"Wow." Jeremiah breathed as he left the coffee shop, and ran into another uniformed girl.

"Hello there." Quinn said.

"Well I guess it's my lucky day."

"What?"

"Oh, I just met two hot girls with that same uniform."

"Oh, you mean Suka and Beth?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I bet that they don't outcompass me." She said, kissing him harder than Santana had. She pulled back and then said, "Well, why don't we make the threesome that they probably offered a foursome. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"That would be great. And…no. I don't have a girlfriend. But I think I want you as one. You're the hottest thing I ever saw."

"Awww, thanks."

"By the way, what's your name? I'm Jeremiah."

"It's Quiana."

* * *

><p>Okay, so the next chapter will be the aftermath :)<p>

R&R!


	12. Chapter 12: The Aftermath And Then Some

Hello there people of the known Earth. This is Chapter 12. Please enjoy, and overlook any OOC characters. Thank you. Oh, and there's Samcedes because that's one of the couples that I now ship! :)

Disclaimer: I am lying in this next sentence: I own Glee.

* * *

><p>The girls stood back and admired their work.<p>

"I can't believe you actually got him to say that he didn't have a girlfriend, Quinn!" Rachel congratulated her.

"Thanks! I think my favorite part is how we sent him to that crackhouse and are standing him up!"

"He tasted like smoke and alcohol." Brittany said.

"Um, Brit, that's kinda weird…" Kurt said. "But that kind of makes sense. He was older, and more immature than all of us…"

"So how are we going to get these pictures to Kristina?" Mercedes asked.

"Good question. I was wondering who was going to ask that. I already planned ahead and found Kristina's email address when Blaine told us about her. It's really easy too: ."

"Go Rach!" Quinn said with a smile. "I think we could turn into even better friends!"

"Why, thank you!"

"So, we will email these pictures to her, along with the feedback from Santana's earpiece. She'll never know what hit her."

"What hit who?" Blaine asked from behind them, making them all jump.

* * *

><p>"B-b-blaine? When did you get here?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Just now. I was coming to see how you guys were, along with Finn and Sam."

"Where are they?"

"Well," Blaine said, turning around, "They were right behind me…"

Right after he said that, Sam and Finn came up the stairs holding drinks for all of the girls and Kurt.

"Awwww, how sweet!" Rachel said.

Finn came over to her to hand her the drink, then picked her off her feet to kiss her. Sam gave the rest of the girls and Kurt their drinks then stopped on Mercedes, who was looking at him curiously.

* * *

><p>"I didn't get you a drink, Mercedes."<p>

"But, why not?" She asked, dishearten.

"I really like you, and I hope that this is even better." He said, then kissed her.

All of the girls swooned, and Kurt almost fainted with happiness, then ran to hug her when Sam moved back.

"Is that okay?"

"Oh my gosh, Cedes! Say yes!" Kurt cried.

"Um, actually, I really like you too…" Mercedes said, embarrassed. "I just don't know what to say to you."

"That was perfect. You're perfect." Sam said.

"Thank you. Now do you want to watch us send our revenge to Jeremiah's girlfriend?"

"YES!" They all shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>The message was sent. A few minutes later, there was a reply.<p>

**Who is this? And why do you have these pictures?**

**Kristina Kurvet**

They sent back:

_Someone who knows that your boyfriend is sleeping with other women._

_S1T2A3R4_

**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? AND HE DEFINITELY IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE! HE AND I ARE NOW OVER AND OUT!**

**Kristina Kurvet**

_You will never know, but here is a sound clip of what he and the girls talk about at the coffee shop._

_S1T2A3R4_

**Just leave me the hell alone.**

**Kristina Kurvet**

**Ps: Peace OUT**

The girls cancelled the email and went on their way.

"YES!" They cried.

"It worked…" Blaine said, amused.

"Jeremiah is going to have a life of hell now!" Rachel said with a smile.

"He deserves it. He is a mega jerk and fake in every single way. Thanks guys."

"Well now you guys' relationship can blossom and grow without stopping!" Mercedes said, smiling and holding hands with Sam.

"Thanks guys!" Kurt said. "Now we have even more relationships that hopefully won't stop growing. And I am definitely coming back to McKinley. My dad just texted me!"

All of the girls crowded him and hugged him, happily.

"Me too." Blaine said.

"Really!" Kurt said.

"That's what I was doing while you girls were enacting your revenge. I am officially a student at William McKinley High School, and I'm in Glee Club too! I talked to Mr. Schuester today." Blaine said, smiling wide. The girls pulled him and the other two boys into the hug, and they all stood there for a few minutes, as if nothing could ever bring them down.

The next day, they found out that they, in fact, could possibly be brought down.

* * *

><p>There you go! Another chapter! Just a warning, I may not be able to update tomorrow, because I will be really busy, so just be prepared!<p>

R&R! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Yet Another Close Call

Hello fellow gleeks! Okay, so this is kind of a weird and possibly confusing chapter...It's basically "hard-core" Rachel and them leaving for Nationals that night. And some kind of angst from Jesse, which could be really confusing...SORRY! And more Faberry friendship :) (By the way, all "emails" I write are not real.) Enjoy Chapter 13!

Disclaimer: Hey ya'll! I don't own Glee, but if I did, my life would be pretty awesome.

* * *

><p>"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO BREAK ME AND MY EX-GIRLFRIEND UP?" Jeremiah yelled over the phone at Rachel Berry.<p>

"Who are you, and how the hell did you get my number?" She asked, somewhat politely.

"That doesn't matter. How did you get those pictures?"

"What pictures?"

"Don't play innocent with me. You know what pictures!"

"Who are you again? I haven't met you, I don't think…Oh! Do you mean the pictures from Puck's crazy party at my house last year?"

"Wait, what?"

"Weren't you there? All of McKinley was invited! There was soooo much alcohol that I was afraid that we were all going to die from drinking it ALL."

"That's not what I was talking about…I meant the pictures that you sent to my girlfriend of me kissing some other girls at the coffee shop on accident, let me tell you."

"Pictures of you? I don't even know who you are or what you look like…"

"But…You were the one who sent them to her, weren't you? The email was from your computer."

"What email? I just have one!"

"s1t2a3r4 or something like that at awesomeness .com..."

"That's not mine…"

"Then…"

"I think you got the wrong computer…My email is luckystarloverrfbhh"

"What? What does that even mean?"

"I think I'm lucky to have an amazing life, I'm going to be a star, I love my boyfriend, Rachel, Finn, Berry, Hudson, Hummel…Duh."

"Uhhh…Yeah, I think I got the wrong person…sorry…um, bye?"

"Goodbye!" Rachel said cheerily, then hung up and blocked the number before she let out a deep sigh.

_We are not being brought down today. Rachel Berry has just made sure of that. _She thought.

* * *

><p>"Go Rachel!" New Directions said all together when they found out what had happened. Kurt and Blaine were a part of them now, and they looked overly pleased.<p>

"Thanks Rach!" Kurt said.

"You are all very welcome. Now lets see about songs for Nationals. We need to keep going on our original songs run. I think that we need a group number and then a duet with Finn and I."

"That's a great idea, Rachel." Jesse said.

"What the hell are you doing here Jesse?"

"I'm here for you. I got kicked out of college because I didn't go to classes, so I'm here as your club advisor. Unfortunately, you shouldn't do a duet with Finn. You deserve better."

Rachel stood, stunned at his words, but also contemplating them at the same time. She wanted to be a star. Nothing could stand in her path.

"I don't think we should be together, Finn."

"What?" Finn said, confused.

"I-I-I can't do this!" Rachel said, then ran out.

"Rachel! What did you just DO?" Finn said to Jesse angrily.

"Making things right."

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Jesse?" Mr. Schue said, confused as he walked into the classroom.

"He was just leaving. Wasn't he?"

With that, Jesse scuttled out of the room.

"What was that?"

"H-he g-got R-Rachel to b-break up w-with m-me…" Finn sobbed.

"Oh."

"Um, can I write one of the songs for Nationals? I want it to be a duet with the two of us. Then the other, everybody else can write."

"Great! We should get to that! We board the plane tonight!"

* * *

><p>Rachel cried in the auditorium, hoping that everything would go right. Quinn came in and sat next to her.<p>

"Hey," She said.

"Um, hey. Why did you follow me?"

"I understand the feeling."

"Oh, I guess that's right. Are you ready for the plane tonight?"

"Yeah, I have like four bags of stuff."

"Ha, that's kind of a lot for a few days."

"That's half of what I bring usually."

"Oh."

"Hey, just get over this funk. Remember, we are going to New York! You can't be sad for that."

"I guess you're right. Thanks for everything."

"No problem," Quinn said, scooping Rachel into a hug.

* * *

><p>I got time to update! YAY!<p>

R&R! YOU MUST. (jk)


	14. Chapter 14:Say Wha?

HELLO AGAIN! HERE IS CHAPTER 14! BTW, I had some ideas for like a one-shot and another Klaine story...Just not sure if I want to post or not...Any opinions? Also, sorry that it's kind of short, but this is the end of stuff that I've actually written! Does anyone have any opinions on what the Klaine date should be? I'm thinking of having both Finchel and Klaine dates, and them running into eachother! That JUST NOW came off the top of my head...Oh goodness...Enjoy! And sorry for the super long author's note! XD

Disclaimer: Yes! I do own glee! My own little world of private bubbly supermegafoxyawesomehot supply of happiness! :D (Yes, I AM a Starkid.)

* * *

><p>"I made it." Rachel said, taking in the sights around her.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, New York. Your thoughts Mr. Dapper?" Kurt asked Blaine.<p>

"This is pretty awesome."

"That isn't very dapper." Kurt said, making a fake frown.

"Not all gentlemen have to be polite and perfectly prepped every hour of the living day."

"There we go!"

Blaine stuck his tongue out at Kurt, who replied by giving him a kiss.

"Well that's not very fair! You caught me offguard!"

"Do you think I care, my love?"

"Nope! Of course not."

"So you're already going out, huh?" A voice from behind them scoffed.

Blaine whirled around. He knew that voice.

* * *

><p>"Jeremiah? What are you doing here?"<p>

"On vacation from that hell-hole of a cow town."

"Hey! I just so happen to live there!"

"Do you think I care? Nope! Watch your back, Lady Face. He'll drop you in a matters time. Like a fly."

"Go away. Now!" Blaine yelled.

Jeremiah turned around. "Just wait!"

"What was he talking about?" Kurt asked Blaine when Jeremiah was gone.

"Nothing. It was probably him in a drunken state."

"But what did he mean by you 'dropping' me?"

"N-nothing."

"Blaine, you can tell me anything."

"Not this."

"Blaine."

"Not now, Kurt."

"But-"

"I'll tell you later. I need some time alone." Blaine said as he turned and ran back to the hotel.

"Huh."

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel yelled to him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come back to the hotel with me to talk about what to wear the next few days?"

"That sounds great!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so this, this, this accessory, and these shoes?"<p>

Rachel had picked out a red dress, a black shawl, a couple of bracelets and a ring, and black heels for the next day.

"That looks really great! I didn't know that you had these kind of clothes in your repertoire!" Kurt said.

"Actually, I kind of just bought them all for this trip. You know? To show that I can look like a star too?"

"Yeah, I understand. Hey, what do you think of Blaine hiding something from me?"

"He's hiding from you!"

"Yeah. It was something that Jeremiah had said. Something about him 'dropping' me..."

"Oh no! You need to take him out tonight! Make him fall in love with you all over again! And we ARE in New York!"

"That's a great idea! How about I take you to have breakfast at Tiffany's tomorrow, then we can talk about YOUR boy problems!"

"That would be great. Thanks Kurt!"

* * *

><p>:) Hope that you like it!<p>

R&R! Reviews make the Klainebows grow stronger if you know what I mean! ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Dating

I'M BAAAACK! I am SOOOOOOO sorry! I had my laptop taken away (which has all of my ideas that are not written down anywhere...) and I was still trying to figure out something to do for this chapter! Actually, I'm writing it right now, and it's off the top of my head, sooooo. . .Sorry guys, but Idk if I can update everyday...I have summer school :) Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hello. No glee owning goes on in this laptop computer.

* * *

><p><em>Okay Kurt. You can do this.<em>

Blaine: Please meet me at the front of the hotel at 6 o'clock sharp -K xoxo

Why? -B xoxo

You'll find out -K xoxo

Okay...Can't wait! :) -B xoxo

* * *

><p>Kurt waited at the front of the hotel. It was 5 minutes until 6 o'clock, the time that he asked Blaine to be there.<p>

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine said, running from the direction that Kurt hadn't been watching.

"Blaine!" He said, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry for trying to get you to tell me whatever Jeremiah was talking about."

"It's okay..." Blaine said, somewhat warily.

"Shall we go?"

"Let's!"

"Onward!"

* * *

><p>Kurt covered Blaine's eyes as they walked the rest of the way to where their "date" was supposed to be.<p>

The Gurshwin Theater. Wicked.

Kurt was excited. This was in fact his favorite of course, but the fact that he was going to see it on Broadway with his boyfriend got him really pumped.

"You can open your eyes!"

Blaine did so.

"Oh my gosh..." He said, awestruck. "You got tickets?"

"Of course! I want to see my favorite musical ever with the greatest boyfriend ever!" Kurt replied. "Actually, I've had them for a while now, and they're front row!"

"Ohmygod! I love you so much Kurt!" Blaine said, kissing him.

"I-I love you too!" Kurt said with a huge smile.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this was actually split over two days of trying to think, so I don't think that it is very good, but I will have the two New York dates cross paths in the very near future :) But I REALLY need suggestions on ideas, and on how to do that...And also, sorry for how it's super short, and most of the chapter is author notes... -_-'<p>

R&R!


	16. Chapter 16: Dating Part 2

I'm back again! I don't think that I can update over the next few days, because I have a golf tournament-again...

HARRY POTTER 7 PART TWO IS COMING OUT! I AM SO FREAKIN' EXCITED! I'm going as Cho Chang (from AVPM) to the premiere! :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee, Wicked, the song Defying Gravity, or Harry Potter. Or AVPM. If you haven't seen it, GO NOW!

* * *

><p>"How did you manage to get these seats, Kurt?"<p>

"Well, actually, I've had them since Sectionals. I just imagined that I would probably come here anyway, and most likely with my father. I didn't know that I would have you."

"That's really amazing. I can't believe that I'm sitting next to you, and that you're my boyfriend."

"But why not?"

"Umm...I guess I have to tell you at some point."

"Tell me what?"

"What Jeremiah said, was a lie. A huge fat lie."

"Then what did he mean?"

"I'm really bad at relationships, Kurt. It's probably because I didn't really have one with my parents.

"I dated, or tried to date some people, but I did it all wrong. The longest boyfriend that I ever had lasted two days."

"That's horrible!"

"They all hated me. It was so bad, that I had to go to Dalton, and I practically begged my parents. That, and the horrible bullying at my old school."

"Blaine. I am never going to dump you like that. And I know that you won't do the same. I know you, and the real you is just plain lovely."

"T-thank you Kurt..."

"Now lets watch the show!"

* * *

><p>"I think I'll try defying gravity! And you can't pull me down!" Kurt sang along, as he had for all of the other songs.<p>

"I'm guessing that you've seen this way too many times." Blaine said.

"I have the dvd and the soundtrack!" Kurt replied with a smile.

"I love that about you."

* * *

><p>The show ended, and the two went on a walk around the city.<p>

"That was amazing. Say, have you ever seen A Very Potter Musical by those Starkid guys? That is the only other 'play' that I've actually seen."

"Yeah! You look like the guy who plays Harry, Darren Criss!"

"Really?"

They talked and walked for a while, until they came across a bridge, where they saw two familiar faces.

"Finn! Rachel!"

"I-I have to go." Rachel said.

"No." Finn grabbed her arm. "I can't let you go again. I love you, Rachel Berry."

They all stood awestruck by Finn's uncluelessness.

* * *

><p>This will continue in a couple of days.<p>

R&R! The Starkids won't hunt you down if you do!


	17. Chapter 17: End of the Really Long Dates

**I am SO sorry. I wasn't allowed on FanFiction for a long time, and I haven't updated this for longer...I feel like a totally bad author...I hope that I'm not hated. I decided that I will get this story back, because I keep getting new followers that ask when I'm gonna update...Well, now I am! Another reason that I haven't updated, is because sophomore year is way too busy, and I also have other stuff that I do, other than homework. I'm also way behind on NaNoWriMo...oops. Okay, well enjoy! This chapter is going to be mostly POV, first in Rachel's, then will move to the other characters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the characters. If I did, then there would be a 6 month hiatus (sadness), and a lot of Klaine and Finchel.**

* * *

><p>"No." Finn grabbed my arm. "I can't let you go again. I love you, Rachel Berry."<p>

_Oh no. My plans for stardom above love are falling apart, piece by piece! I-I can't do this! I have to run!_

I break away, and start running. Unfortunately, I can't run in heels, and I fall on my face. I'm in so much pain, and I just want to get out of this. I close my eyes. Darkness.

* * *

><p>"Rach? Rachel? A-are you okay?"<p>

I hear Finn's voice in my dreams. Where is he? All I see is darkness.

"Rachel, you need to wake up now. You're on a sidewalk in New York. Ew."

Kurt's voice?

"Rachel? We all need you to wake up! You're unconcious!"

Blaine too? What is this?

"Um, maybe?"

"Go ahead, Finn. We know you want to."

Wha-I'm startled awake by Finn's lips on mine. I lean into the kiss, and he smiles. He pulls away after a second.

"You're okay! I-I was so worried."

"We all were." Kurt added from the side, where he was holding hands with Blaine.

"W-what actually happened?"

"You ran, then tripped and slammed into a fire hydrant on the side of the sidewalk." Blaine said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have run away. But I really don't know if I can do this."

"Why?"

"Well, um, I-I want to be a star, and I don't want anything to be in my way. I just don't know if I can let Finn in my way. Even though..."

"Even though, what, Rachel?" Finn asked.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Ugh. Again, there's a flaw in Rachel Berry's system.<p>

Every single time that something doesn't go her way, she freaks out. Majorly. I mean, she's one of my best friends, but sometimes she is a bit over the top. Oh, Rachel. Such a drama queen.

Rachel and Finn hug again. "Can I, um, love you again Rach?"

"Yeah. There's still a year left for me to do what I want. I can love someone within that time. And maybe you can help me find people to write a hell of a good recommendation letter for college." She smiled. "Kurt? I was thinking this small school called NYADA! Would you have the pleasure of joining me after senior year?"

"NYADA? That's not a small school! It's not as great as Julliard, but it still sounds amazing. It was second on my list. And Blaine too?" I look at my boyfriend.

"Of course!"

* * *

><p>How everything goes right or wrong, Finn never knows. Everything is somewhat confusing in a way. Not like Brit, but this is the guy who was convinced by his cheerleader ex that a girl can get pregnant in a hot tub. But that's a whole other story. At the moment, however, everything was going right.<p>

"Hey guys," He said, "We should head back to the hotel."

"Good idea Finn. Let's go guys!" Rachel said enthusiastically.

The two couples both walked back to the hotel, holding hands.

As soon as they got to their rooms, they were met by smiling faces, except for Quinn's of course, but that was a given. Mercedes was the first to walk up to Kurt and Blaine, a huge smile radiating from her face.

"I'm guessing you two worked everything out? And you had a good time?"

"It was perfect," The two said simultaneously.

They smiled at each other.

"Now let's all work on our songs for Nationals!"

Half the room groaned in approval.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! I'm gonna try to update again soon, but no promises for scheduled updates!<p>

Visit my Tumblr!

musicality95 tumblr com

Just replace spaces with periods!

Please review! And I'd also like recommendations for if I should write my own songs (and ideas if so) or use the original original songs!

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
